


Fertility

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: at 18, Hakurei Reimu isn't getting any younger. However she gives Marisa a shocking request.





	Fertility

It was a spring morning at the Hakurei shrine. Both it's maiden and her witch companion were sat in front of the doorway, partaking in freshly brewed tea.

As she removed the teacup from her mouth, the maiden beckoned to her companion. "I need to get pregnant."

Marisa immediately spat out the contents of her mouth, immediately turning to Reimu by her side. "Excuse me, Ze?"

Reimu continued. "Your half youkai companion is the only male in Gensokyo who isn't elderly or prepubescent. Not to mention i have literally no interest or attraction to the opposite gender. I have to pass on my genes to my successor as soon as possible, i hope you understand."

Marisa attempted to process the statement. "But you're only 18!"

Reimu interjected. "My mother was 14 when she conceived me. I started my training when she was 16. I was merely an infant."

The magician attempted to recollect her thoughts, finally giving a reply. "So you're saying you want me to stuff you with Kourin's baby sauce like a turkey?"

"That's one way of putting it, yes." Reimu bluntly uttered.

"Okay, i'll talk to Kourin about it. But i'm still really uncomfortable, he's been my best friend since i was a lil kid. Not to mention i still adore you." The magician spoke as she set the teacup back down.

"I know Mari, but it's actually important." Reimu reassured her companion, holding onto her hand next to her, the two women sharing a kiss.

"The softness of your lips puts my mind at ease, Reimu! i'll also go see Alice and Patchy to make sure you won't get hurt while doing this!"

"Thank you, Marisa." Reimu uttered as she gave the magician another kiss.

"See ya Reimu, Da~ze!" Marisa said as she stood up and brandished her broom for flight. Marisa proceeded to make the journey to the misty lake towards the Scarlet Devil Mansion, making a quick stop at her house to retrieve some "borrowed" tomes.

Some time later, Marisa made her way into Voile though an open window. making sure not to disturb her lavender haired acquaintance.

"Mukyu?" The scholar looking up from her reading material only to see the unusual sight of Marisa returning property.

"Koakuma, prepare some tea and retrieve these books." Patchouli asked of her succubus servant as Marisa set the books onto the circular table. The red haired woman performing the task without question.

"Come, sit Marisa. You seem uncharacteristically nervous." Patchouli beckoned the magician to sit across from her.

As the magician took her seat, she began to accumulate more and more unease. Her face turning bright red.

Koakuma poured tea into the teacups in front of the women as Marisa began to speak up. "Well, do you have any books about..." Marisa continued. "Pleasing a man?"

Marisa spoke her statement as Patchouli was taking a sip of tea. Just as the scholar processed the statement. She immediately spat out her drink.

"So who's the lucky man, Kirisame? It's gotta be that shopkeeper from the human village." Patchouli spoke with an amused look on her face.

Marisa continued "Well it's not for me but for Reimu, it's complicated. You're already well aware how much of a lesbo she is right?" The lavender haired librarian nodding her head in response.

"Well, she already wants kids. And Kourin is the only acceptable candidate for the job. Reimu believed because i'm close with him i can extract material that way." Marisa barely surviving the embarrassment.

Patchouli quickly inquired. "You know he can do it by himself, right?"

Marisa quickly blushed and stated. "Well, i haven't told him yet. And i uh want to make this very special between the two of us..."

Patchouli, amused at the blonde's rare display of bashfulness, giggled and stated. "Well i have a few tomes related to intimacy. We can go through them together."

"Thanks, Patchy. People say you're cold but you can open up sometimes." Marisa told the librarian in confidence.

Patchouli smiled. "Well, if it's for the Hakurei maiden to bear a child. I can manage."

hours pass as the two women comb over multiple lascivious sources of knowledge.

"So i can use my mouth and not give Kourin my precious thing..." The magician noted, face beet red.

Patchouli laughed, deriving blatant humor from the magician's innocence. "Hahaha, you never even got intimate with Reimu or Alice?"

Marisa replied. "No, the most i ever did with either is kiss em in the mouth..."

Patchouli continued. "Well, at least you get to learn now. Good luck Marisa, and thanks for returning my books."

"Okay see ya Patche!" Marisa exclaimed as she grabbed her nearby broom and left through the window she came in.

The magician returned to the forest of magic to meet with Alice Margatroid. Residing in her european style accommodations.

As the magician made landfall in front of the house, The puppeteer immediately opened her doorway to greet the magician. "Hey, sexy idiot."

"Oh heya Alice!" Marisa exclaimed. "Can i come in?"

"Of course~" Alice replied in a sultry tone of voice.

Moments later, the two women sat together on Alice's couch in the common area.

"So, anything interesting you wanna tell me?" Alice inquired with her hand caressing Marisa's inner thigh.

"Yeah Alice, can you tell me about sperm?" The magician uttered in a bashful manner.

Alice's previous demeanor was broken, instantly blushing and removing herself from Marisa's person.

"So, you already found a man..." Alice stated in a disappointed tone.

"Oh c'mon alice! It's not like that!" Marisa stated she proceeded to explain Reimu's whims to the puppeteer.

Moments later, Alice was red in the face from Marisa's proposal. "Kirisame! That's so scandalous! Does Morichika even know of this?"

Marisa replied. "No, i was hoping you could tell me how to collect see-men..."

"it's semen." Alice replied. "I guess i have a small vial for it." getting up and visiting her laboratory, returning moments later.

"However you get the genetic material in here, do not open it until you can get it to Yagokoro." Alice lectured the magician seated beside her.

Marisa, taking the vial and placing it within her satchel, nodded to the puppeteer. "Thanks for understanding, Alice." Giving the other blonde a quick kiss on the forehead.

Moments later, Marisa waved at the puppeteer standing by her doorway as she took off by her broom.

Some time passed, and soon Marisa was in front of the entrance to Kourindou.

Mentally preparing herself. Kirisame took a deep breath and made her way into the establishment.

As always, there sat one Rinnosuke Morichika. Clad in his usual blue garments. He looked up from his reading material to the young woman. "What brings you here, Marisa?"

The magician's face turned bright red, as she explained to the man. "Um, Kourin? Can we go in the back?"

"Strange request, but sure Kirisame-san." The man honoring the magician's request.

Moments later, Marisa stood in front of the man as he was seated by the edge of the bedding of his typical accommodations.

"What is this about, Kirisame?" The man inquired to the young woman.

"Well see, Reimu wants to bear a child. But you're the only proper candidate for powerful children in her eyes. This is a selfish request, but i ask to be the one to make you...cum." Marisa answering the inquiry with a bashful expression on her face.

The bespectacled male only needed a moment to decide his course of action. "I accept you and Hakurei's terms. I only ask that i can make this experience enjoyable for you as well." The man's face also turning beet red as he continued. "I have no prior experience with flesh either, Yukari always offered but i was always hesitant. However i had studied numerous anatomy materials beforehand."

Marisa giggled. "Well it makes me feel better we're both new at this. "But first, let me get you started." The magician uttered as she began unbuttoning her vest.

Moments later, The magician was kneeling in front of the fully erect male, clad in nothing but her bloomers, headwear on the nightstand. Rinnosuke retaining his blush as he was completely disrobed.

Marisa poked out her tongue and starting giving the male's member gentle licks, barely making contact.

"Are you making sure you won't hurt me, Marisa?" The male inquired. Marisa could only nod her head in response.

"Please suck on it and roll your tongue around the best you can. As long as you don't bite i promise i won't get hurt." Morichika reassuring his partner.

Marisa said nothing as she heeded the male's advice. Beginning to suck onto the man's appendage, rolling her tongue around whenever possible.

Rinnosuke began to make soft groans, indicating his advice reaped benefit. Morichika began to reach forward and begin massaging his hand through Marisa's golden folicles.

Marisa looked up at the male, almost like a puppy begging for a treat.

"You were always very cute since the day i met you, Kirisame." The male noted. "Get ready."

Marisa closed her eyes in anticipation of the merchant's ejaculation. Soon enough a warm, viscous liquid poured into her mouth. She swallowed the substance almost on reaction as the appendage left her orifice.

Realizing her mistake, Marisa yelled. "KOURIN I'M SORRY I SWALLOWED IT! IT WAS SALTY!!!"

The male laughed at his lover's folly. "It's okay Kirisame, it wouldn't have worked if you spit it somewhere either." Rinnosuke continued. "You did great, i can make some on my own. I really just wanted to spend time with you."

Marisa pouted. "But it's all for Reimu..."

As Rinnosuke began dressing himself, he reassured his companion. "I'll prepare some sperm, get yourself some rest. You can stay the night." 

"Fine, Kourin." Marisa uttered as she stood up, noticing the sunset through the window.

Moments later, Marisa was laid under sheets in the merchant's bedding, peacefully dreaming.

Marisa awoke the next morning overhearing a conversation between the merchant and maiden.

"I knew she would be gormless enough to attempt such an act. However i am thankful she even humored my selfish request." Reimu uttered within the storefront.

Rinnosuke, seated behind his countertop laughed. "Marisa has always been like that. Personally it was nice to finally become intimate with her." handing Reimu a vial of his semen. "I'm honestly flattered i was the first choice to sire the next Hakurei maiden."

Marisa promptly entered the area, already fully clothed. Her face in a deep shade of crimson. "S-So it was that easy?"

The maiden had a giggle at the magician's expense. "Honestly Marisa, you needed that experience. You were barely even able to kiss me."

As the magician covered her face with her headwear in order to to hide the embarrassment. Morichika spoke. "I had a great time last night, i hope you felt the same. Kirisame-san"

Reimu, vial in hand, walked over to the magician and lifted the hat from Marisa's face with her free extremity. "C'mon idiot, lets get this over to Eirin." And proceeded to kiss the blonde on the cheek.

Marisa, attempting to regain her composure, reseated her headwear. "Okay Reimu, let's go to Eientei together."

Soon enough, the two women exited through the doorway of the establishment, hand in hand.


End file.
